<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seduction Schedule by OnceAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923911">Seduction Schedule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways'>OnceAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, eighth year, tis the damn season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione work on their final Muggle Studies assignment before the Christmas break. An unfortunate lyrical misunderstanding could cause a setback in his plan to befriend and ultimately seduce Hermione by graduation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seduction Schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was unaware muggle Christmas carols were kinky, Granger.”</p><p>“Malfoy! What are you talking about? This is a perfectly family friendly song about -” </p><p>Draco interrupted by pointing to the lyrics on the sheet music lying in the middle of the library table between them.</p><p>
  <em>He's making a list</em><br/>
<em>And checking it twice;</em><br/>
<em>Gonna find out who's naughty and nice</em><br/>
<em>Santa Claus is coming to town</em><br/>
<em>He sees you when you're sleeping</em><br/>
<em>He knows when you're awake</em><br/>
<em>He knows if you've been bad or good</em>
</p><p>“This supposed family friendly Santa Claus bloke has a naughty list. And he cums in different towns!” </p><p>“Malfoy, not cu- ugh I can hear the spelling difference. And I know you know it’s not the same, the intended spelling is right there under your pale pointy finger. He’s coming as in travelling about and arriving in villages! And it’s not that kind of naughty list, Malfoy. It’s a list of childr-!” </p><p>“A clearly kinky naughty list, Granger.”</p><p>“No, Malfoy! This song is about Santa Claus, a magical old man who delivers presents to kid-”</p><p>“And he watches people sleep! Now I will admit that I too have a list, Granger” an exclusive Granger-only illicit affairs list that he desperately wanted to share but knew it was too early in the Seduction Schedule to do so “and though I have a sordid past to say the least, even I do not watch innocent people in their sleep.”</p><p><em>“Draco!</em>” Granger screeched in an impressive imitation of a banshee. He would know seeing as one lived in his grandmother’s attic the entirety of the summer of third year. The aurors had quite a time removing her from Druella Black’s posh residence. “This is a Christmas carol! A children’s Christmas carol! This list is of kids not a perverted sex list you clueless prat! Honestly, where do you get off?” </p><p>“Well it depends on my mood and circumstances, really. There’s the third floor prefect bathroom, my dormitory, one rather desperate time admittedly in a broom closet after you - “ </p><p>Standing so abruptly, Granger’s chair succumbed to the force of gravity. And it was the sound of her fallen chair in the otherwise silent library that cut Draco off before he could reveal what had occurred in the aforementioned broom closet. Following her entrance to the Great Hall that early, cold November morning wearing her hair completely loose for the first time since returning for their eighth year, Draco found himself in need of the dark closet. Once he admitted his mind, heart, and soul had fallen for the swot-cum-war heroine-cum-irresistible lioness, he really could not be held responsible for his body’s reaction to her in her most pure Granger state. </p><p>“That’s it! I am requesting, nay demanding Professor Burke provide me a new partner!” she screamed already halfway down the aisle from their secluded study table in the History section. Earlier, Granger had trailed behind as Draco’s feet automatically carried him to this exact spot after meeting her at the library’s entrance to work on their final Muggle Studies assignment before the holiday. Did he know this was her favorite spot because it contained dusty tomes on fucking History of Magic and therefore no other student ventured here unless absolutely necessary? Yes. Was he trying to slowly seduce Granger by showing off his intimate knowledge of her preferences and habits from her ideal study locations to her preferred cup of coffee (a generous dash of cream sans sugar because her parents were dentists for Circe’s sake)? Yes. Part of the requirements for Draco’s return to Hogwarts was mandated Muggle Studies. Draco was still unsure as to why Granger was enrolled. He suspected it was to take notes on how best to revise the course for future generations. Though people often discussed the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts position, it was equally well known that the school had rarely produced a competent Muggle Studies professor. Well, really just one exception. Images of Charity Burbage’s final moments in his home flashed. Draco had to do better. For Professor Burbage. For letting Death Eaters invade Hogwarts. For the forever brand on his left forearm. For Hermione. </p><p>“Granger, wait!” Draco shot up equally as quickly and planted himself in front of her before she could make due on her threat. “I’m sorry. As you know I’m all new to muggle Christmas carols and was simply trying to ascertain the meaning of” he stole a quick glance at the sheet music Professor Burke had assigned he and Hermione. They along with the six other student pairs were assigned to perform and Morganna help him sing in front of the class as a celebration for the last day of term. “Here Comes Santa Clause. I shall refrain from further commentary and defer to your expertise. Please teach me, Hermione, for I have so much to learn about you and your muggle world” he ended in a pleading, besotted voice. </p><p>Granger stared at him for a moment and he could tell she was searching for his sincerity due to her cross armed stance and absentminded tapping of her left forefinger into the crux of her right elbow. Crossed arms, she was angry. Crossed arms and tapping, she was considering. It was another result of his astute observation of her since the moment they had tentatively locked eyes at King’s Cross in September. She must have found what she was looking for because though her crossed arms remained her combative stance relaxed with an exasperated puff of air.

"Fine, Malfoy. But only because you really do have much to learn about the muggle world. Though carols do not rank as high on the knowledge I wish the wizarding world knew about muggles as they apparently do to Professor Burke...” she trailed off staring unseeingly at the book shelf to her right. </p><p>Drawing her out of mental plots for the best way to gut their professor’s lackluster syllabus, Draco placed a tentative hand on the crux of her right elbow where her left forefinger had stilled. He had never touched her before and indeed he had not planned on doing it this early in his Schedule of Seduction:</p><p><em>Cordial classmates by Christmas.</em><br/>
<em>Friends by February.</em><br/>
<em>Girlfriend by graduation. </em><br/>


</p>
<p>He was already hers, had been since the start of October but he needed to stick to said Schedule of Seduction to make her his. But Merlin help him if he was not going to repeatedly and lovingly unbox this moment as the ultimate Christmas present with the warmth from her freckled elbow radiating into his palm then further into his very being. Salazar, he felt lit up like a Christmas tree merely from this extremely limited contact. He used the gentle pressure on her person to turn her around back towards her (now he would think of it as their) study nook. 

"Tell me more about your list, Granger. I wish to know anything you want to share about your world so that I may better fit in it.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Granger’s step momentarily halted at his candid words and her gaze snapped from his hand on her elbow to his face once again searching his eyes for something. Draco realized it was understanding she sought. She was seeking to understand how it was Draco Malfoy was not only tolerating Hermione Granger as his study mate, but how he could ever willing seek out information about the muggle world from said study mate. Once again, she seemed to find her answer for she smiled tentatively. The lights on his Christmas tree shone even brighter at having that expression directed at him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As they returned to their respective seats, Granger began the passionate tutelage of her sole pupil sharing her much improved and very detailed curriculum. Draco’s black (gray at the least, he conceded) shriveled heart took up far less space in his chest cavity as it was, he estimated, two sizes too small than that of other wizards which approximated to five times smaller than Granger’s. Nevertheless, it soared higher than he had or ever would achieve upon a broom.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things I do not own:<br/>-HP<br/>-The lyrics to Here Comes Santa Claus<br/>-Taylor Swift's illicit affairs (it's a blink and you miss nod)<br/>-The Grinch as referenced in the last line</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>